Serena's Decision
by Carmellos
Summary: Serena is getting tired of doing the same thing. She is changing everything about her. From her hair to her personality, she wants to be a totally different person. Will she even give up the thrown!?
1. The First Sign of Change

"OH MY GODESS!" screamed Serena when she woke up the next morning. There was a huge, hairy tarantula on her pink, bunny comforter. "What's the matter?" asked Luna, worried. She glanced around the room and then her eyes fell on the spider. "Oh, Serena.you had me thinking you were getting hurt. Its just a spider." "JUST A SPIDER!? SAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMYYYY! GET YOUR NASTY SPIDER OUT OF MY ROOM!" "Wha?" Sammy came in looking all sleepy eyed. "What is your SPIDER DOING IN MY ROOM!?" "So, that's where he went! I was looking for him all day yesterday! Come here Harry!" Sammy rushed over to his pet before Serena had a chance to crush it with one of her pillows. "EWWW! GET THAT OUT OF HERE!" Serena shrieked when Sammy picked it up and shoved it in her face. "He just wanted to play! Say 'hello' Harry!" Sammy made the spider move one of its legs up and down in a waving motion. "You disgust me sometimes, Sammy, you know that?" Sammy stuck his tongue out at his sister and left her room. Serena fell back on her pillows and sigh. While closing her eyes, she thought about what she was going to do today. It was Saturday. Usually, on Saturday, she went to the movies with her closest friends, Ami, Lita, Mina, and Raye. But, for some reason, she wasn't feeling up to it. She got up, got dressed in a pair of bicycle shorts and a large tee, pulled on athletic socks, and her white sneaks. She entered her bathroom and started doing her hair in the usually meatballs but, then, out of the blue, she decided to do something different. She looked at herself in her full-length mirror. "I need a change. I am tired of doing the same thing from day in to day out." And with that, she took her hair out of the meatballs, and put it up in a high ponytail. "There." She said with a huge grin on her face. "That looks a lot better!" She brushed her teeth and set out into her room looking for her watch. On her bed, Luna, was sitting there looking at her like she was a stranger. "Serena, are you feeling alright? You look, different." "Yeah, I feel fine, why? Hey, Luna have you seen my watch? I seem to have misplaced it. Oh well, I will look as soon as I get back from the kitchen. Do you want anything to eat?" Luna looked at her and after realizing that Serena was asking her a question she goes, "Wha? Oh, no I'm fine Serena, you go ahead and get whatever you like." "Luna, I think the one who should be asking the question of are you feeling alright should be me." "Why do you say that Serena?" "You just said that I can eat whatever I like.oh well! Sounds great to me! Be right back!" With that, she walked out of her room and shut her door. Luna was surprised. She ran over to Serena's desk, and found her watch. Luna turned it on and called the girls. "Hey there Luna!" Said the bright cheerful voice of Ami. "Ami, I want to call a secret meeting between you and the girls. BUT! Serena must not find out. There is something I want to discuss with you!" "Okay, I will be right on it Luna. Is it terrible? You sound nervous." "Its surprising is what it is Ami. It's about Serena. It might not be that Serious but maybe it is." "Okay sounds go-." Before Ami had a chance to finish what she was going to say, Luna switched off the communicator. Serena had just opened the door. 


	2. A Different Path

Luna just stood there staring at Serena with nervous jolts bolting through her stomach. "H-hi Serena." Luna said in a shaky voice. She was nervous that Serena had heard everything she has been telling Ami. Serena just looked at the cat. She had a box of Ding Dongs in her hand. "What are you looking at? Do I have cream on my face?" Serena said while she was wiping her face to make sure. "No. I'm sorry, you just surprised me is all Serena." Luna was glad that Serena hadn't heard anything. And if she had, Serena didn't mention any of it because she went straight to her computer chair and set down the box. "Want a Ding Dong Luna?" "No, that's alright Serena. You go ahead and eat the whole box." Serena just stared at Luna after that first comment. " WHY DO YOU THINK I'LL EAT THE WHOLE BOX!? WHY DO I NEED THE WHOLE BOX? CAN I NOT JUST ENJOY ONE WITHOUT YOU ALWAYS SITTING THERE TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T EAT!?" Serena snapped. Luna was taken aback and edged slowly away. Before Luna could say another word, Serena started to cry. "I'm sorry Luna! I am just so tired of doing the same thing day after day! I want to change! To do something different with my life! I can't keep living like this. Eating everything in the house, crying all the time. I swear, when Raye calls me a crybaby, sometimes I actually feel like one, and it makes me want to cry even more. I want to be different. I don't want to be dependant of everybody. I want to do things that will surprise people and become an interesting person." Luna gasped. She couldn't believe what she heard. Serena, not an interesting person?! For goodness sake she is going to be Queen! What was going on in this girls mind, Luna didn't know, but she had to find out fast before it became too serious and Serena decides to do something dangerous. "Serena, listen, you are a very interesting person. You are Sailor Moon! Do you know how many people would like to be you!? You are one of the luckiest girls in the world! You have great friends who care so much about you! You have a dashing young Prince, if you know what I mean." Luna gave Serena a wink and that made Serena laugh a little. 'Good,' Luna thought. 'At least she is laughing a little and she stopped crying.' Serena wiped the wet tears from her tear stricken face. She smiled at Luna. " You're right Luna." But then she frowned. She got up, went to the window, staring into the sky. Luna so desperately wanted to know what was going through that crazy blondes head. Still looking at the sky, Serena said, "Luna, I know that I am a really lucky person and I have a lot going for me later in life, but I feel like there is more out there than just what is in my destiny. Being a Princess and all is appealing yes, and it does have its ups. But, what if I don't want to be a Princess any more? What if." She looked at her soft, shaggy pink carpet. She looked up and turned slowly to Luna. Serena looked straight into Luna's eyes, and what Luna heard come out of Serena's mouth was so unbelievable, she thought she was hearing things. She never would have expected Serena to say such a thing as, "What if I don't want to be who I am anymore and give up the Sailors all together?" 


	3. Never tell

"SERENA!" Luna was shocked. "SERENA ARE YOU ON DRUGS!?!" "No, Luna, I am just having a reality check. I feel so, different now than I did. I am going to the store. Do you want anything?" "No, I'm fine but you should go see a doctor." "Luna, stop worrying all the time! It will give you gray fur!" Luna couldn't believe Serena. She stared at her as she walked out the door. Luna rushed to the communicator. "AMI! AMI ARE YOU THERE!?" "Luna, what is it? How is Serena?" "She is getting worse! Can you come over now?" "Yeah I will be right over Luna." And with that, Ami left. In about five minutes time, Ami was at the door. It was unlocked so Luna came up to the window and motioned with her tail for her to come in. "Ami I am so glad you are here." "What's up Luna? How is she?" "Ami, like I said, she hasn't been acting herself lately." Ami looked at Luna concerned. Luna didn't know how Ami was going to take what she was going to tell her so she thought maybe Ami should sit down. "Ami," Luna said walking next to Ami to the kitchen, "Like I said before, Serena isn't acting herself. She says she is having a reality check and is making very poor decisions at the moment." Ami didn't know what to say. She needed more details than that to decide anything. "Luna, what has she been doing? Has she been eating less?" With that, Ami started to laugh. Luna just stared at her. "Ami, this is very serious." Ami stopped laughing and looked at Luna. She could tell she wasn't joking. "Luna, from how you look, it seems horrible." "Ami, she is acting totally different. This morning, she put her hair up in a high pony. I know that isn't so serious but then, after that, as usual, she had a box of Ding Dongs. Well, she offered me one, and I thought she could just have the whole box. So I said that to her and she snapped at me. But, what she said last before she left for the store is the worst part of all. She said-" Before Luna had a chance to finish, Serena had opened the door and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Ami! Long time no see!" "Yeah! How have you been Serena? What happened to your hair!?" "What about it? Don't you like it? I got tired of the same meatballs as I always have. It's high time I changed everything about me." "How are you planning on changing?" "Oh, well I am sure Luna here has already told you every thing. Am I right Ami?" Ami didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe it! It was like, this once sweet, caring girl was now a rebel. She just looked at Serena and decided to tell the others what was going on. Actually Serena, Luna hasn't really told me anything and if you excuse me, I am going to go home and finish my homework." "Whatever you say Ami, whatever you say." Serena watched her friend leave her house. As soon as Ami had shut the door, Serena whirled around to glare at Luna. "What have you been telling her Luna?" She said through clenched teeth. "Nothing, HORRIBLE I hope!?" "Serena, all I have been telling her is that you have been acting a little, strange this morning is all. Nothing that serious, I swear!" The cat was scared to say the wrong thing. Serena had the look to kill in her eyes, and from the way Serena had been acting it looked like she would. Luna couldn't possibly think of what she did wrong to get Serena so upset! "Luna, I have one thing to say before I go out again," Serena said as she started to leave the kitchen to the front door, "Don't you tell anyone about me possibly giving up the thrown you got that?" Luna just looked at Serena. She didn't know what to say. She was saved because before she had a chance to say anything, Serena left the house. Luna just stood on the kitchen table, looking shocked as ever, from what she heard from Serena and her actions. 


	4. The Secret is Out

As Ami was walking home, she couldn't stop thinking about what Luna had said. It kept nagging at her brain and she felt she had to figure out what she meant.  
Luna must have had the same idea, for when Ami just about entered her apartment; Luna came running down the hallway.  
"Luna? What are you doing here?" Ami looked surprised.  
"I have got to talk to you and the other girls." Luna said panting.  
"Okay, let's get inside and I will call them on the communicator." Ami and Luna entered her apartment. Ami put down her purse and walked to the couch. She pressed the button on her communicator to call the girls.  
"Hello?" Mina's voice sounded surprised.  
"Hey, Mina its me, Ami. Listen. Something really wrong is happening with Serena. I am calling and urgent meeting at my apartment pronto okay?"  
"Sure, Ami, not a problem."  
"Thanks! Oh, and remember, Serena mustn't know about this meeting okay?"  
"Sure, sounds good." Mina sounded a little confused.  
Ami got done calling the rest of the scouts. Mina was the first to arrive, then Rei, and last was Lita. Ami let Lita in and took the cookies in her hand.  
"Before we start discussing this, does anyone want anything to drink?"  
Nobody wanted anything. They all wanted to get right into the meeting.  
"Alright, the reason, as you all know, the meeting is in place is because of Serena. She has been acting strange. I am going to let Luna take over." After Ami said this she sat on the couch, and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie from the plate.  
"Okay girls. I never thought this would happen, but it has. I was first aware of it this morning. I am afraid that Serena is changing. And, not only in the little things either. Yes, the little things could get you worried, but not as much as the big issue that Ami and I have brought you here for."  
The girls sat with anticipation. They all wanted to here the big news.  
"Well, I was talking to Serena this morning, and she told me, oh I can't believe this, that she was thinking about possibly giving up the thrown."  
Luna was worried when she saw the look on the scouts' faces. Ami had dropped the cookie in her hand, Mina stared open mouthed, Lita was dumbstruck and Rei was bug eyed.  
"Is she NUTS!?" Lita jumped up. There was fury in her eyes, with a little bit of fear. "She can't DO THIS TO US!"  
"It's just not fair!" Mina said, with a hint of hurtfulness in her voice.  
Rei and Ami just looked at Luna. They couldn't believe it either.  
Lita plumped down on the couch next to Ami.  
"I'm not going to let her do this," Lita said glaring across the room.  
"You can't tell her I told you Lita! She will be furious with not only me, but you all as well." Luna looked at all the scouts.' What are we going to do with Serena' Luna thought.  
Rei was the first one to speak in the 5 min. of silence.  
"Well, I have to go help Grandpa in the temple. I will see you guys later." She walked out the door, and Mina followed not saying anything at all.  
"I must go too. I have to get dinner cooking. Bye." Lita walked out the door and slammed it.  
Luna and Ami were left in the room by themselves.  
"Ami," Luna said in a serious tone," I am trusting you to keep them quiet. Who knows what she will do if she finds out. I must get home as well before Serena starts to wonder where I am."  
"I understand Luna. Goodbye." Ami opened the door for Luna. After Luna left, she walked to the table, picked up the cookies, and put them in the cookie jar. She threw away the plate. 'Serena, what is going on in your mind?' Ami thought. 'I must think of a way to fix this, but how?'  
Ami walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and decided to go to bed, even though it was 7, and she had homework to do. 


	5. The First Fight of Many

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEE----- Serena hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She was tired and wanted to go back to bed. 'Thank goddess it's Saturday.' She thought. Just before she was about to drift off, she realized how she wanted to be different. 'That's right, I want to be different, and I can start today off by waking up bright and early!'  
She got out of bed, surprisingly not so tired anymore. She went into her bathroom and was in a hurry to get dressed. She wanted to show everyone she wasn't as lazy as they thought. She got in the shower as she was brushing her teeth. It took her about 20 min. 'This must be a record!' she thought with a smile on her face. She got out and washed off her pink toothbrush. She dried off her hair and went into her room with her pink towel around her body. When she was looking through her drawers, she came across her white see-through shirt. She thought about how she might look like wearing this and her black bra. In her bottom drawer, she found some black leather plants. She put her outfit on, and took the towel off her head. She brushed it out and put it up in a braid.  
She went through her drawers once again, got some white athletic socks, and looked in her closet. She found the cutest black boots, and a really nice black jacket. After she was finally dressing, she looked in her body length mirror on her bedroom door. 'Man, I look sexy,' she thought with a smile yet again.  
She walked out the door, got some toast for breakfast, and decided to go to the mall. When she got there, she noticed the rest of the scouts had the same idea. She went to the food court where she saw them when she walked in.  
Lita was the first to see her. She couldn't quite believe it but she had too. 'Who is that blonde? That can't be Serena!'  
"Hey girls!" Serena said with a sleek, secretive smile on her face.  
The scouts turned around. Each reaction was different. Ami's jaw dropped, Lita glared, Mina shook her head, and Rei couldn't get one word out of her mouth.  
'I wonder what is wrong with them' Serena's smile was still on her face but she was disappointed inside. "Hey guys, that is not exactly what kind of reaction I wanted. What's with dressing sexy? I think it suits me fine, wouldn't you guys agree?"  
They were about to say something when their communicators started beeping and Luna's face appeared.  
"What is it Luna?" Ami said with concern in her face.  
"It's the park. Beryl sent another one of her villains and it is draining energy from humans. Come quickly! It is right down the street from the mall!"  
"We're on it!" Ami said with confidence on her face. She was kind of wondering what exactly Serena might do.  
The girls, including Serena, left the mall. The reach the park in 10 min. They had been running.  
Panting, they transform behind trees. First was Ami, then Lita, Mina and Rei. When they were done, they were surprised to see Serena walking down the street. They couldn't say anything to her because they were afraid of giving away her identity.  
"SHABON SPRAY!"  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!"  
"SUPREME THUNDER!"  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
Irritated with Serena, Sailor Jupiter gave one final attack, Sparkling Wide Pressure, and destroyed the monster.  
They finally transformed back, and got on their communicators.  
"Hello??"  
"Serena? Why did you CHICKEN out on us like THAT?"  
Lita was mad and was about to cuss her out. 


	6. What to do next?

"Jeez, before you decide to get hostile, LITA, I had errands, and couldn't be bothered with Beryl. So sorry, I didn't mean to get you mad like this," Serena said with a little attitude in her voice.

"It's okay," Ami said, a little peeved, "Just don't let it happen again okay?"

"Thanks for understanding Ami. At least I know I've got one friend on my side." With that, Serena clicked off the communicator.

"What did you do that for Ami? Why could you just totally let her slide by? You know what she's up to right?" Lita was getting irritated with the two of them.

"Yes, I know exactly what's going on. But do you not realize that if she thinks for the slightest that we know, she will totally turn against us? We have to let her think we haven't the faintest clue!"

"Whatever." Lita stormed off, while the other girls stood there, looking at the ground.

"What should we do now Ami?" Rei looked at her with a worried look. She never thought any of the scouts would change, especially the queen.

"Well, for now, I guess absolutely nothing, and just play it by ear."

"Okay. Whatever you say." After that, Rei walked off slowly to the temple.

It was just Mina and Ami from that point.

"Well, I guess I better be getting home," said Mina, looking at the ground, rubbing her head.

"Okay, I guess I better as well."

"See you later Ami."

"Bye Mina."

With that, the two girls walked off in separate directions homeward bound.

Mina walked slowly up to her front door. She slipped off her shoes, and walked up to the porch. She looked up and saw a note on the door with her name on it. It was a pink envelope emitting the slight scent of candy. She opened it up, and read the contents:

"Mina,

I know that you and the others know. There is no way you could have hid it from me. All I've got to say is, you can't make me change my mind. Its made up, and I hope all of you figure that out soon. I'm not going to be there to help you all of the time, so just back off my case.

Sincerely,

Serena.

After that, the communicator rang. She answered it. It was Rei.

"Hey, did you guys get a strange pink envelope that smelled like candy?"

"Yeah," said Lita puzzled, "It was from Serena."

"Me too," said Ami, "It was the strangest thing? How did she find out?"

"I don't know, but she better be serious," Mina said a little frustrated.

'How could you do this Serena? To all of your friends who care about you," Mina silently thought to herself.


	7. Twists and Turns

Rei sat in front of the Great Fire, trying to concentrate on what was making Serena change so horribly.

"Oh Great Fire! I call upon your power to give me the energy to find the answers as to why Serena has changed for the worse."

After about 5-10 minutes of concentration, and meditation, she stopped.

'Hmm, that's weird, there seems to be a force blocking the energy. This is strange. Serena, for whatever your doing this for, you really don't want us knowing do you?' Rei thought to herself. She got up, and walked out of the room.

'Maybe some fresh air would do the trick, eh?' she thought. She walked outside, and sat down, looking at all the cherry leaves falling to the ground in their entire splendor. With all these calm effects of nature, she fell right asleep.

"MMMM.... These smell scrumptious!" Lita said, as she pulled her muffins from the oven, "these should be perfect for the bake off later today!"

She set them on the counter to let them cool, washed her dishes, and sat down, watching some television.

"Man, there's nothing good on...oh well, I guess I'll watch the news."

She flipped it to the news channel, and couldn't believe what she saw.

She ran to her communicator and channeled the girls.

"OMG YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO IS ON THE NEWS!" Lita screamed.

"Who?" The girls said one after the other.

"SERENA! AND SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S IN A LOT OF TROUBLE!" Lita stared wide-eyed, open mouthed at the television screen.

(Announcer) "Serena Tsukino, 16-year-old student of Juuban Junior High, has gone on a rat race with police. Nobody knows where she is headed, or why exactly she is up to this ill behavior, but we can assure you, she's pushing the major offenses."

"This has gone too far," Lita said into the communicator, "We need to do something fast. Ami, are you still working on that plan?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but I'm trying my hardest!" Ami said, with confidence in her voice. She knew she'd find a way to get back the old Serena they all knew and loved.


	8. Man to the Rescue

Well, as all chases with police end, Serena got caught, and sent to jail. But, luckily, her friends bailed her out. It was time for them to talk, and if it took her in a jail cell to listen to what they had to say, so be it.

"What were you thinking when you started driving away from the cops like that?" Rei said concerned.

"I was just having some fun, you know, what Ami doesn't have." Serena said, playing around.

"That's not funny, I have lots of fun, I'll have you know," Ami said, blushing, " Its just, well, I've been busy, and haven't had a lot of time."

"Whatever, anyway, so you guys going to bail me out or what?" Serena was getting impatient. Her anger was rising, and she just wanted to go home, away from the people who were making her annoyed.

"Well, I guess we will this time, but next time Serena, you're on your own. No excuses, okay?" Mina said serious like. She didn't want to have to bail a person out of jail she didn't even know anymore.

When the girls paid the fine, and the cell was open, Serena left without even one thank you.

"This is bullshit!" Lita said, her anger flaring up inside her.

"I know, I know, but there is nothing I can do right now. I still have to find her weakness, but at this point, I don't think she cares about anything enough for her to break down," Ami said, with a little hint of sadness in her voice.

"Whatever you guys do," Luna said, appearing from beside the wall, "Don't let her know that you are trying to get her back."

"Well, it's a little late for that," Mina said.

"What do you mean?" Luna was getting a little scared. If the scouts weren't careful about the assignment, then Serena may never return to normal.

"She sent us a note, on our door, and said that no matter what, she won't change back, so we shouldn't try," Ami said, sounding like she gave up.

"Well," Luna said, sounding at ease, "If I know one thing, its that Serena, no matter what, will never change her attitude about suspicion. Just because she said that doesn't mean she knows. She's trying to figure it out, and by you guys spending less time with her, she'll know that you guys were trying to get her back."

"HELP US! MONSTER, MONSTER!" a civilian said, from outside the jail.

"Uh-oh, girls, we better move it!" Rei said, exasperated. She was getting tired of this no Sailor Moon stuff.

They all transformed from inside the jailhouse, and ran outside. They said their spiffy lines, and went to it.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!!!" Ami screamed.

"BURNING MANDALA!!!!!!!!" Rei shouted, using force.

"SPARKLING WHITE PRESSURE!" Lita said forcefully.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!!!!!!!!" Mina said, using all her might.

"She's getting weaker, but she's not down yet!" Ami screamed.

Suddenly, a rose flew through the air. A man dressed in black said some spiffy lines as well, and the girls turned to him.

"TUEXEDO MASK!" the girls screamed in unison, all starry eyed.


	9. New member in Secret Circle

"That's right ladies. But, where is that sweet melody missing from the choir? Where is my beloved Sailor Moon? Why hasn't she come to rescue these poor souls in danger?" Tuxedo Mask was confused.

"Tuxedo, we'll have to tell you the details later, we need to defeat this monster first!" Ami said, struggling to keep the monster down from attacking.

The girls all did one final attack, and the monster disintegrated.

After the monsters defeat and ice cream, they all went to Cherry Temple to talk things out.

"So you see Darien, that's why Serena is acting how she is," Lita finished. She and the others were glad to tell him. At least it was one more person to help them out, they thought.

For a minute or two, all Darien did was sit there.

"Well, have you tried talking to her?" Darien asked.

"No, Luna said that if we do that, then she will know for sure we are trying to change her back, and that would be bad," Mina said, hoping he understood.

"I see, that's a good idea, I guess. Speaking of Luna where is she?" Darien looked around the room. Ever since Serena changed, Luna didn't seem to be around as much.

"I don't know, we haven't seen her since yesterday," Rei said, acknowledging for the first time that the cat hadn't been around at all today.

As if she had been telepathic, Luna came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic jam," Luna said, exasperated.

"Traffic jam? What? Luna you don't drive!" Ami was surprised. A talking cat she could deal with, but a driving one? That was too nuts!

"Not me silly! Serena's mom. Serena had her license revoked for a year, so she has to rely on her mom for everything now. Her dad is busy at work, so he can't take her. Serena has me go with her everywhere, just so she can keep an eye out and see that I'm not sneaking off with you guys."

"Like now?" Darien said chuckling.

"When did you get here? Did you hear about everything?" Luna was surprised to see Darien. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like a lifetime.

"After the monster and ice cream. It was then I realized Serena wasn't there, and when we came here the girls told me everything. It seems like to me, the girls don't have that much to worry about, but she has a keen watch on you. Why exactly is that?"

"Well, I told the girls that they shouldn't ask or talk to her about it, so Serena is only skeptical that the girls know, but not for sure. In her trying to find out, would give her more away, which she doesn't want to do, so its best if they keep it on the down low. As for me, I know it all and me only, so she thinks, so in her watching me, she at least thinks that I'm not out talking to you."

"How did you sneak out if she has such a tight watch on you?" Lita couldn't wait to hear that one.

"I snuck out the window. She's napping right now."

"That's the old Serena we know! Maybe she's turning back!" Mina was all happy and couldn't help but grin.

"No, sorry Mina, but she's going out clubbing with some new guy named Jade. She wants to look "her best." Which is why she was out earlier, to go get an outfit. And how skanky it was! Tight, black mini dress with a cut in the belly, and low neck to show off her cleavage."

Mina and the girls frowned, but Darien just got jealous.

"I'm going to beat 'Jade's' ass! Nobody gets that cleavage but me!" Darien was turning red hot.

"Darien, I wouldn't do that. Remember you're undercover. You can't give away that you know," Luna said, trying to calm him down.

"Oh, that's right." Darien sat back, looking mad.


	10. Oh Jade

Serena woke up late, about 10 at night, and when she did, she noticed that Luna wasn't in her new cage she spent a whole 5 dollars on at a garage sale on the way home from the mall.

'Hmm…where is that sneaky cat?' Serena thought to herself.

"Luna, come out wherever you are…it does no good to hide…"

Serena decided that since she didn't want to be late for the club, she would get dressed first. She went into the bathroom, and took a 10 minute shower. After that, she did her hair in loose curls to bounce off her slender body for attraction. She really liked this Jade kid, though she just met him, she was impressed with his anti-rules attitude. She hoped it would rub off on her for her new look. She fit into her dress and did her make-up. She checked her cleavage, for it had to be just right. She strapped on her high heels, grabbed her keys and headed downstairs.

She hadn't entirely forgotten about Luna, so she looked around briskly. When she saw her sleeping on the couch, she felt better about leaving, not for Luna's sake, but for her own, and left out the door.

On the way there, she was so excited about Jade, she totally didn't see Darien's sports car following her to the club.

"I can't believe this! What is she trying to do to our relationship? I have done nothing but try to do my best and what do I get? NOTHING! I haven't even gotten to see her in a slim dress…what makes "Jade" so special? I'll kick his ass is what I'll do!" Darien was steamed and speeding. He was glad that he made it to the club without getting pulled over. It would have totally blown his cover.

He saw his love walk out of her car, and sat there thinking about what he was doing…

'Am I really going to do this? Do I really not trust her as much as to just go to a club with some friends? What am I doing to the rest of the scouts? Am I just being jealous?'

After that thought he thought of another… 'If she _really_ did love me, wouldn't she tell me? Wouldn't she trust me? Wouldn't she say something was wrong? Why is she doing this?' He sat, and cried for the first time in a long time… 'Oh Serena, whatever hast thou done with thine relationship with me? What doest thee have in store for the world my love?'


End file.
